Za Kurin zani Doragon Sama
by Chibi Orochi-kun
Summary: 1 millenia ago, the world was ruled by one creature, the Dragon Lord. Midoriko managed to imprison the Dragon Lord but now, in the feudal era, the Dragon Lord will be set free. on hold
1. Dragons

Za Kunrin zani Doragon Sama

The Reign of the Dragon Lord

Inuyasha swung his sword at the large beast they had come across. The beast easily dodged the tetsusaiga and came in for anther attack.

The beast itself was very large and long. It had a snake like body, long gangly limbs and a long snout with long, sharp fangs. It had a pair of wings sprouting from its shoulders and it was a turquoise color.

It was a dragon.

It slashed at inuyasha with its claws. Inuyasha jumped out of the way, watching as ice formed where the claws had made contact. The dragon then turned and shot up after inuyasha.

As it closed in, sango launched heirikotso, hoping to chop the dragon to pieces. How ever, it also dodged it. That also earned sango the pleasure of being its next target.

The dragon turned and charged at sango. Sango didn't know what to do, she wasn't trained to fight dragons. Luckily for her, kirara came just in time to force the dragon away.

Miroku rushed over to sango and kneeled next to her. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah but what are we going to do about that dragon?"

Just then, kagome arrived. " What's going on you guy's?"

"Kagome, you're here!" shouted sango.

"We're fighting a dragon. Kagome, can you see if it has a jewel shard?" asked miroku.

Kagome looked hard at the flying beast. "No, it doesn't have any!" she shouted so inuyasha could hear her.

Inuyasha dodged the dragons claws again and readied his sword. The dragon came straight at him but was halted as inuyasha swung his sword, releasing the wind scar.

"Wind scar!"

The dragon was shredded to pieces. Inuyasha landed and walked over to kagome and the others.

"What do you think that was about?" he asked, referring to the dragon he just killed.

"I don't know. Maybe we invaded its territory?" replied sango.

All nodded in agreement and began walking away. Then, kagome abruptly turned and looked at one of the cliffs.

"What's wrong kagome?" asked inuyasha.

"Nothing just thought I sensed something, that's all." With that, they continued walking.

Unbeknownst to the group, they were indeed being watched.

The tall woman had watched the entire fight. And to say at the very least, she wasn't happy about the outcome. That ice dragon was one of her best fighters and he was easily taken down, this wouldn't go without revenge.

The woman then teleported away from the fight scene.


	2. Confrence

Za Kunrin zani Doragon Sama

The Reign of the Dragon Lord

The group had stopped to rest for the night. As they sat around the campfire, they began to talk about the dragon from earlier.

"So, what WAS that about?" asked sango.

"I don't know. Maybe we did trespass on its territory." stated kagome.

"I don't' think it's that simple." Stated inuyasha.

"Why do you say that?" asked sango.

"I've fought with dragons before, they never fight for just stupid reasons. There's always a motive behind it. I just can't figure out what it had against us?"

"Maybe it didn't have anything against us, maybe naraku sent it to kill us?" stated miroku.

"Well, whatever the reason doesn't matter right now. All that matters is the fact that that dragon can't hurt us anymore. Now, let's just get some sleep and deal with this in the morning when we're well rested." Suggested kagome while she yawned.

"Kagome's right, we should sleep. Goodnight." Stated sango as she lied down.

Soon, everyone was asleep but inuyasha couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. He slept lightly that night because of it.

They were indeed being watched. The woman from the cliff watched them. She watched silently, her yellow eyes taking in the sleeping forms in the clearing. Soon, she left, seeing all she needed to see.

She silently ran through the forest toward the Kuro Mountains, where the rest of her clan resided.

She ran until she came to a large cave. She disarmed the barrier and walked in. After resetting the barrier, she walked down the tall cavern, catching the eye of every one present.

She soon came to a pair of large doors. She easily opened them and walked into the chamber. She knelled in front of a giant ice crystal. With her head bowed, she began to speak.

"My lord, I was unable to retrieve the jewel from them."

Silence.

"I know I failed you my lord. Please, give me another chance."

Silence.

"Oh, thank you my lord! I promise I won't fail you again!"

Silence.

"But my lord, I will not fight them myself!"

The cavern shook with an invisible force.

"Fine my lord, I'll do as you say."

With that, the woman left the Kuro Mountains in search of the inu gang.


	3. Pyra

Za Kunrin zani Doragon Sama

The Reign of the Dragon Lord

It was close to sunrise when she reached the camp again. She looked to see that they all were still asleep. She stalked toward kagome quietly, knowing that inuyasha was in a light sleep. She crouched down next to kagome and fingered the jewel around her neck.

Inuyasha awoke when he smelled embers. He opened his eyes to see a figure crouched next to kagome. He immediately got into a defense position. His hand was on his swords hilt, ready to draw it at a moments notice.

She looked up when she felt eyes upon her. Her yellow eyes met with inuyasha's golden ones. As their staring contest went on, kagome stirred awake. The feeling of danger and a dark aura clouded her dreams. She opened her eyes to see a dark figure looming over her. Kagome began to panic.

"Kagome... don't move." Inuyasha stated solemnly.

Kagome tilted her head slightly, indicating she understood.

Inuyasha slid from the tree and stalked forward, toward the figure and kagome.

The woman watched silently and unmoving as inuyasha came closer and slowly drawing his sword. She, herself however, didn't move a muscle.

Inuyasha drew his sword and stood still.

"Kagome, don't move."

Kagome froze as inuyasha raised his sword to kill the creature. He slashed his sword but when the blade was a centimeter from the creature, it burst into flames. Inuyasha stood there, frozen from shock.

Then, 12 ft. away, there was a burst of fire. The fire soon shaped into a woman. Then, the creature from just moments before appeared. She stood there, bits of sunlight catching her face.

"Who the hell are you?" shouted inuyasha, waking the others.

Just then, the sun fully appeared over the horizon. The light eliminating the clearing.

The light also reveled the woman to the group. All stared in aw at their attacker.

She was tall and beautiful. She had long, fire red hair pulled back in a high ponytail. She had bright yellow eyes and orange claws. She wore bright orange battle armor and a fire red fighting ki. On her shoulder blades, there was a large, fire red spike. A large tail sprouted from her rear. It had fire red scales and yellow spikes protruding from it. Her feet resembled a dragons hind feet. They also had fire red scales and orange claws. On her face, she wore red lipstick and she had orange eyeliner on. Her pointed ears were tipped yellow.

"I am Pyra. I am the leader of the Dragon Clan."


	4. Dragon Clan

Za Kunrin zani Doragon Sama

The rein of the Dragon Lord

"The dragon clan?" asked sango.

Pyra turned her head toward sango.

"Yes, the dragon clan."

"But, the dragon clan doesn't exist anymore. All the dragons died out centuries ago!"

"We were not dead, but in seclusion. We have been living in the mountains for the past millennia."

Pyra then reverted her attention back to kagome and inuyasha.

"Now, give me the jewel shards."

"No!" shouted inuyasha.

"You may have them back, I only need them for one purpose."

"That's what they all say! Why should we trust you?!"

"Do you wish to die?"

"No..."

"Then give them to me!"

"No!" inuyasha was pissed. ' Who does she think she is? Just come here, attempt to steal our jewel shards and when she gets caught, she asks if she can borrow them! I'm so going to kill this bitch!'

"I bet you work for naraku! That's why you want the jewel shards!"

"Who is naraku? I only serve Doragon Sama."

"Who is Doragon Sama?" asked kagome.

"Doragon Sama is our dragon lord. Doragon Sama is the ruler of the earth, though it is unable to rule it with it's own claw as of this moment but the jewel shards can that."

"What's wrong with your lord that he can't rule over his territory?" asked miroku.

"Doragon Sama is imprisoned in the Kuro Mountain. The only way to free it is with the jewel shards. Now... may I please have them?"

"No!" shouted inuyasha.

Pyra smirked, her fire red fangs popping out of her mouth. Her eyes seemed to burn with a blazing flame that threatened to consume everything that challenged its power.

"Fine..." pyra stated calmly. "... I'll take the jewel shards by force." Her voice sending shivers up their spines and sending pure terror into their souls, pyra attacked.


End file.
